The Phantom Beasts
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: AU. Requested by t-rex989. A world of shapeshifters; allies and enemies. Life, family, friendship, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody. This is AU so all the ghosts are human yet there is one common thing. All the good guys and the bad guys are shapeshifters. This takes elements from Brother Bear and Erin Hunter's Warriors. People finds their totem animal when they are young if they are able to get trained by a professional. So, enjoy and find out who's who in shapeshifting forms. Ta-ta! -Traveler.**

Upon a beautiful planet called Earth, in a opportune country, in a plentiful state, in a humble, large township, sounds of growls and roars echoed through the park which the town was named for. A large black bear was struggling to hold himself as he was practicing some fighting moves against his mate/wife, a auburn red pelted she-wolf. The bear has a orange bandanna, and for some strange reason, the bear has bright blue eyes. The she-wolf has a set of black banded/red tinted goggles on her head, and her eyes are violet.

These two are part of a clan in Amity Park. They belong to Clan Fenton. The bear effortlessly shifted into a slightly obese, handsome man. This is Jack Fenton, clothed in his orange bandanna, black shirt, dark blue pants, and black boots with orange laces. Around his neck is his totem necklace in the shape of a walking bear. Still bright blue-eyed, he has his black hair into a short, swept cut with white hair upon his side temples. "I almost had you, Mads!". He laughed with a compliment. The she-wolf seemed to smile, and effortlessly shifted into a beautiful, graceful woman. This is Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton, clothed in her googles, teal shirt, black jeans, and brown boots with blue laces. Around her neck is her totem necklace in the shape of a sitting wolf who's howling. She has short, smooth auburn hair, and her eyes remained violet.

Amity Park held many shapeshifter clans, and also several human families as well. There are some cases of human families having shapeshifters, which Jack and Maddie knew of. Maddie chuckled, "Honey, you certainly did.". Jack chuckled merrily, "So, can we go home? I want some fudge!".

Maddie shook her head gently, "Jack, you know we have to patrol around the town while the kids are in school. I don't want to take chances, especially with many clans being attacked from rival clans in that town next door.". Maddie was talking about Elmerton, and there has been talk of several shapeshifters attacking the clans here. Yet lately at night, there has been a rumor of three shapeshifters returning attack upon the rival shapeshifters. Jack and Maddie doesn't know who, but they came to appreciate the help.

Jack agreed, "Aw, Mads, the kids will be fine, they're in school right now.". Maddie sighed and nodded, "Come on, honey, we got to head home to check upon Danielle before we patrol the rest of the town.". The couple then headed home to check upon their youngest child, Danielle 'Dani' Fenton, who's sick with the fever, which is troubling as Danielle is a 1 year old baby. They have a annual babysitter who has just graduated the year before, and her name is Dorathea 'Dora' Mattingly.

"Dora, we're home!". called Maddie as she and Jack entered their home which is a two-story red brick building. Footsteps came down the stairs, and around the corner, revealing Dora. She smiled softly, clothed in a green shirt, blue skirt, and black flats, with her light blonde hair held back with a teal headband, and her eyes are light blue. She has a totem necklace around her neck in the shape of a resting dragon. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Dani is doing a bit better, but the fever's still there, through it has dropped a few degrees. She has been asking for you, Mrs. Fenton.".

Maddie smiled, "Thank you, Dora. Jack, why don't you get your fudge and see the messages from the phone?". She then headed up the stairs, to the nursery where Dani is living in. Jack proceeded to do what Maddie said, with unconstrained joy as he headed to the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a bunch of fudge brownies. Gobbling and eating the brownies eagerly, Jack headed to the phone, which on the front platform has a few messages stored.

Meanwhile, Maddie came into the nursery which is painted in soft blues and light purples, and smiled softly when she saw her little daughter standing up in the crib, her curly black hair made into a small, cute ponytail, and her sky blue eyes meeting her mother's violet eyes, clothed in a purple shirt with neon green pants. "Mama, mama!". Dani was too young to find her totem animal, or even shapeshift, yet Maddie and Jack has hopes she will find it in good time as their oldest daughter found her totem animal at 12, and their middle child found his totem animal at 14.

"Hi, darling Dani. How are you feeling, little butterfly?". Maddie spoke softly as she picked her up. Dani whined, "Icky. Ere Anny, Zzy?". Maddie chuckled, "Aww, darling, maybe some pudding would make you feel better. Danny and Jazz won't be back for a couple of hours. So, until then, you're hanging with Auntie Dora some more, okay, Dani?".

Dani tilted her head, and cooed with a slight nod, and Maddie giggled, "There's my curious girl. Now, let's hope Danny didn't get another detention again.". She kissed Dani's forehead, and carried her as mother and daughter headed downstairs to chat with Jack and Dora.


	2. Chapter 2

Some miles away from the Fenton House, laid a large building with lots of children and adults. This is High School, or more specifically Casper High. It was Lunchtime, and it was a beautiful day to eat outside, socialize, and play. Like any other normal high school, there are groups. There is the kids who has human families, but yet they are shapeshifters; for example: Dash Baxter of Clan Baxter, Paulina Sanchez of Clan Sanchez, Star Peterson of Clan Peterson, and Kwan Sheen of Clan Sheen.

A fox gracefully weaves around the tables, and leaps into a bench and sits down, her red and black fur glistening in the sunshine, with her teal eyes, and two pink earrings. This is Paullna, she shapeshifts into a human girl of 14 years old, wearing a plum pink blouse over blue jeans, and black flats, with her long, luxurious black hair flowing behind her back, and her eyes remain teal. She has a totem necklace around her neck in the shape of a standing fox. "Where are the boys this time, Star?". She asked her best friend, Star.

14 years old Star shrugged her shoulders, sighed, "They're roughhousing again.". She is dressed in a green shirt, white-gray capri, and pink converse, having shoulder-high dark blonde hair, and turquoise blue eyes. She has a totem necklace in the shape of a resting swan. Both girls shook their heads, and looked over to see their boyfriends. In the nearby field close to the picnic/lunch tables, a brown-furred buffalo wearing a red bracer upon its right foreleg, and having dark blue eyes was roughhousing against a reddish-brown elk wearing a black bracer upon its left foreleg, and having sea foam green eyes.

Sounds of horns crashing against antlers as they wrestled and jostled with their legs and hooves, the two boys roughhoused until they got stuck. Bleats and bugles sounded out, and Paulina, Star groaned, "Not again! Could someone get these two apart?". A screech pierced the air, and a chocolate brown peregrine falcon with turquoise green eyes, and wearing a yellow bracelet around one of his legs landed upon Kwan's head, took a look with a tilt of his head.

This is Tucker of Clan Foley. He and his parents are shapeshifters. Tucker shook his head, and hopped off Kwan's head, flew down to the ground, and shifted back to human, having short black hair under a red beret, and clothed in a yellow short-sleeved shirt, green khakis, and brown boots, and his eyes remained turquoise green. He has a totem necklace in the shape of a open-winged bird. "Yep, they're really stuck! I need some help.". 14 years old Tucker replied out loud.

A groan as a person shouldered and dodged the growing crowd of teens and teachers, and the person came out, revealing a 14 year old teenage girl, her short black hair bobbing as her light violet eyes looked at the interlocked boys, wearing a midriff-high black shirt, with a mini green skirt, purple leggings, and black boots. She has her totem necklace in the shape of a large cat crouched, laying around. This is Sam of Clan Manson. Her parents, and grandmother are shapeshifters like her.

"This calls for one more hand. Danny, get over here!". called Sam out. Another voice called out, "Pardon me. Excuse me! Don't wanna get Sam mad.". as a boy got through the crowd, revealing 14 years old Danny of Clan Fenton, Jack and Maddie's middle child. He has scruffy, long raven black hair, sky blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with red borders, blue jeans and red/white converse. He has his totem necklace in the shape of a large cat sitting and watching.

Danny looked at the problem, "Oh, boy. Okay, Tucker, you figure out to untangle the horns and antlers while I and Sam push the boys off.". He then headed to the boys, grumbled as he looked at Dash who attempted to look sheepish, "If I get you off, you leave me alone for the whole week?". Dash widened his eyes, and snorted angrily, and bellowed straight into Danny's face, who closed his eyes at the force of the bellow, sighed, "Three days, please?". Dash then grumbled, and nodded.

Danny grinned, "Deal!". Tucker was already at the middle, with Sam encouraging Kwan to stay still until he's ready to be released. Tucker then struggled to untangle the horns and antlers as Danny and Sam slowly pushed the boys away until Tucker got them completely free. "There you go! Let's hope this doesn't happen again.". He announced, then whispered to Danny lowly.

14 years old Dash changed back into human, his light blonde hair combed back, with his eyes remaining dark blue, wearing a red blazer, with a black t-shirt, and blue jeans, and white tennis shoes, his totem necklace in the shape of a horned bovine bowing its head down. 14 years old Kwan changed back into human as well, his coal black hair sticking up naturally, with his eyes remaining sea foam green, wearing a black jacket, with a red t-shirt, and gray jeans, and off-white sneakers, his totem necklace in the shape of a horned bovine rearing its head back up like it's bugling.

"Doesn't mean that anything has to change, Fenton.". replied Dash rationally. Danny shrugged, "I hear ya, Dash.". Danny and Dash are frenemies. Sam yelled, "Oi, nothing to see here. Back to lunch, everybody!". With a nod to Danny from Dash, the two boys walked to their girlfriends at the table as everybody else scattered off, heading to their tables and such, leaving the trio semi-privately alone. Sam touched Danny's shoulder.

"You okay, Danny?'. asked Sam curiously. Danny crookedly smiled, "No worries, Sam. Today is just one of these days, you know? Hey, Tuck, we clear for patrol tonight?".

Tucker grinned, "Of course, man. Luckily, today is Friday, so we got all weekend to train.". Danny chuckled, "These raiders won't expect a patrol surprise.". Tucker and Sam laughed, and smiled as they then congratulated Danny on his excellent deal with Dash, heading to their table whose lunches are awaiting to be eaten.


	3. Chapter 3

Sounds of roaring and yowling pierced the darkening night air as one of the abandoned buildings rumbled and shook, with the scent of the lake water nearby as it's the section of the business waterfront in Amity Park. Suddenly, a black blur crashed through one of the windows, tumbling to the ground, throwing off a brownish-red pelted female cougar with grass green eyes, whom is wearing a purple earring on her left ear. The black blur revealed itself as a female black panther with light violet eyes, wearing a green bracelet upon its right foreleg. They snarled at each other as they got up, shaking their heads from the force of the window and the ground.

The cougar quietly growled, narrowing her eyes at the black panther, who seemed to smirk. The black panther is of the three shapeshifters rumored to attack the Elmerton shapeshifters at night, while the cougar is one of the Elmerton shapeshifters. The cougar snarled as if she was pissed off, and charged toward the panther, who reared up, its claws out and ready to slash. The fight resumed back quickly, drawing blood and cuts, until the panther overwhelmed the cougar, and the cougar crashed into the wall.

The panther roared firmly, exhaling furiously as the cougar grudgingly got up, and glared at the panther, and bowed submissively as she was telling the panther that she surrendered, giving up to the panther's dominance. The panther growled lowly, and jerked her head to gesture that the cougar must leave the town, _now._ The cougar chuffed as if she was sighing, and ran off into the darkness, heading in the direction of Elmerton. The panther heaved as she shifted back, revealing Sam.

She looked at herself, and sighed, "At least she didn't get anything important this time.". She then moved two of her fingers toward her left ear which had a earpiece, and pushed it to activate it, "I beat Spectra. She's getting more bold this time. Any luck, boys?", referring to the cougar. Static sounded at first, then a male voice spoke out. "Hey, Sam. I hear ya, Ember cut me this time, she got me on the chest. She may have a fine singing voice, but man, she can fight seriously good!", revealing the voice as Tucker.

Sam nodded to herself, "Anything from Danny?". Tucker sighed, "Nothing. I think he turned it off, not wanting Vlad to infect the earpieces again like last time.". Sam frowned, "You think Vlad would expose himself tonight after Danny gave him the boot last time?".

"Sam, we know Danny, and Danny knew Vlad first before us, I think Vlad won't give up fighting Danny to get to Mr. Fenton, and marry Mrs. Fenton, and make Danny his son.". He spoke softly, then groaned with a gag sound. Sam spoke, "Point taken. I just hope Danny doesn't extort himself this time.". Tucker muttered, "Danny is too stubborn, he's probably reaching his limits by now.".

 **-In the hillsides close to the forest-**

A roar pierced the air as a male neon green bandanna wearing white tiger with emerald green eyes which has sky blue speckles, jumped toward a red tie wearing black pelted lion with a silver-white mane, having blood red eyes which has midnight blue speckles. The lion reared up, as the tiger's paws met the lion's face, causing the duo into a roll down the hillside, claws and teeth piercing the fur and making cuts, drawing blood, sounds of grunting as they struggled to regain the advantage, but it was no use as they were evenly matched.

Finally, with a push and kick, the lion tumbled to the ground, growling and snarling as the tiger raised his head proudly. The lion scoffed, and roared at the tiger, and the tiger gave his own roar, and turned around, dug into the ground with the back feet kicking dirt backwards, aiming at the lion who yowled in pain, wiping his eyes with a paw.

The tiger then pinned the lion, and clawed his muzzle, and then got off, and headbutted his side which the lion took with a grunt, rolling overheads into a crevice. The lion got up with groans as he glared up at the tiger who seemed to smirk. The tiger then gave about the biggest roar ever heard lately, and the lion lowly bowed his head submissively with a snarl, then left, walking back to Elmerton. The tiger shifted back to normal, revealing Danny.

He sighed, and did the finger gesture to his earpiece, and turned it on, activated it, "Hey, guys, looks like patrol's over, and I might need some first aid. Vlad scored in a couple of cuts.".

"Where are ya?". sounded Tucker, and Sam growled, "You better not be understating your wounds.". Danny spoke, "I'll meet you guys at the fountain. I beat Vlad on the hillside. I have a feeling Vlad's gonna yell at his minions again, so we might hear a scream.". A ear-piercing scream echoed through the town and surroundings, and Tucker muttered, "Sounds like it's now.".

"Wow, who knew that Vlad got a good set of lungs? What happened to cause him to scream like that, Danny?". asked Sam curiously. Danny grinned, "Let's say I gave a haircut.". A whistle from Tucker, "You know he's going to retaile at you next time.". Danny smirked, "Yeah, but I am keeping this memory with me forever, so I win.". Laughter from the group as Danny walked back into Amity Park, happy with the outcome tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Over in Elmerton-**

In a well-maintained house, in the foyer, groans filled the house, "Who knew that Manson girl can bite?". A red-headed woman with grass green eyes, wearing a blood red business suit and black heels, sat down exhaustively into a recliner chair, a totem necklace in the shape of a stalking cat around her neck. Her name is Penelope Spectra of Clan Spectra. Claw marks and a teeth mark adorned her body as she was the cougar who fought Sam. A chuckle and a snicker, "Oh, come on, Spectra. You were off your game tonight, but I got that Foley boy! I scored a couple of cuts, they're sure to scar for sure.". A dyed blue-haired woman with light green eyes, wearing a midriff-high black tank top, black jeans, and black sleeved boots. Her totem necklace is in the shape of a closed-winged bird. This woman is known as Ember McLain of Clan McLain.

"Oh, really, Ember? You're cut up too!". A deep laugh from Ember's boyfriend, Skulker Huntington of Clan Huntington. Ember growled, and shifted into a Indigo Parrot, and screeched as she flew toward Skulker, and her talons soon mussed up Skulker's hair. "No, not my hair!". yelled Skulker as he tried to fix his dyed green hair, his electric green eyes darting up, dressed in a silver shirt, with a black jacket over it, white pants, and black boots. His totem necklace is in the shape of a large reptile with its jaw opening.

Ember landed upon a wooden stand, and shifted, scowled as she glanced at her arms which had a few cuts. "Fine, Foley was good for a moment there, but I overwhelmed him.". Then she screamed shrilly as she saw a cobra under her feet. "Hell, you know how I hate snakes! Bertrand, change back NOW!". The olive brown cobra with dark green eyes, wearing a black bowtie shifted into a middle-aged man with gray hair, mustache. His eyes remain dark green, and he's wearing a brown shirt, with olive brown pants, and black tuxedo shoes. Around his neck is his totem necklace in shape of a snake curled in a wraparound, with its eyes facing outside in a stare. His name is Henry Bertrand of Clan Bertrand.

"Sorry, Ember. I was looking for my keys. I lost them again.". replied Bertrand. Ember sighed heavily as Skulker asked, "Hey, where's Vlad? I swore I heard a scream over in Amity Park.".

Spectra stared at him, "Oh, you didn't know?". Skulker frowned, "Know what?". Spectra replied, "The Fenton kid did one over Vlad tonight. Vlad told me that he needed a bit of a break before he will talk to us.". Skulker widened his eyes. "Sheesh, that Fenton kid got stronger since I watched him battle Vlad the first time.".

"Yes, Daniel indeed has gotten stronger since we fought the first time.". spoke a baritone, thoughtful voice, and the quartet looked over to see Vlad Masters of Clan Masters. Vlad has silver-white hair tied back in a ponytail, his eyes midnight blue, as he is dressed in a dark blue shirt, with a black jacket over it, black pants with red stripes down the sides, and black tap shoes. Around his neck is his totem necklace in shape of a sitting large cat, with its paws and tail tucked snugly.

"Oh, Vlad, we were just wondering when you'd get here.". replied Spectra. Ember nodded, "Yeah, got any plans in that big brain of yours, rich boy?". Vlad slowly smiled, "Actually, Ember, I have the most wonderful idea. We need more help in this. Daniel has his friends to help him, yet I am curious of why he hadn't let his parents help him as well.".

"Are you saying we have to spy on them?". replied Skulker in surprise. Vlad nodded, "Yes, and since Daniel or his friends hadn't seen Bertrand, Bertrand will be the spy and inform us of all events and the schedule of Clan Fenton.".

"Me as the spy, are you certain of this, Masters?". asked Bertrand reluctantly. Vlad sighed, "We cannot be in the Fenton Household with our large sizes, even Ember can give herself away, but you are perfect for this job, no, this mission. So I demand you are in on this, Bertrand.". Bertrand frowned, then nodded with a glint of determination in his eyes. "I won't let you down, sire.".

Vlad smirked slyly, "Excellent, Bertrand. Now here's the second part of the plan, men and ladies.". He began to explain his plan with his allies crowded around him as Vlad sat down in his recliner.


	5. Chapter 5

-Next morning-

The sun has dawned, giving way to a new day, a day of school as Danny was heading down the stairs to eat his breakfast, as his mother, Maddie noticed while she was getting Danielle dressed. "Honey, are you getting breakfast?".

"Yeah, mom. How's Dani? I heard about the fever breaking last night from Jazz.". replied a nearly awake Danny. Maddie smiled, "Dani's fever broke away, yes, but she still needs plenty of liquids and rest.".

"Great! Hey, sissy, did you hear that? Soon, you'll be outside to enjoy the fresh air!". grinned Danny as he was happy to hear that. Dani giggled, "Anny, ay, ay.". Danny chuckled as Maddie smiled widely. Danny fingered Dani's hair, "Boy, your hair's getting longer. Hey, mom, why don't you try pigtails?".

Maddie considered Danny's suggestion, "Perhaps I will, Danny. Now, scoot and eat your breakfast or you'll be late.". Danny nodded and then cauntered over to the stairs to head down. Maddie shook her head in amusement and looked at her daughter, "What do you think, little butterfly?". Dani blinked and cooed as she tried to say a word she heard from her brother. "Ry, ry.".

"Try, huh? Okay, Dani. Let's do it.". Maddie agreed as she proceeded to make pigtails in her daughter's hair. Meanwhile, Danny was grabbing his cereal box, and filling it into his bowl, along with the milk for the cereal. Soon, he began to eat when he was startled by a booming sound in the basement. He stood up and ran to the basement stairs, skipped two by two until he reached the bottom, and saw his dad in bear form in full height as he was mock-fighting a large, beautiful familiar horse. The pelt of the horse is auburn, with the mane and tail cream tan. The eyes are aqua blue, and there's a dark blue bow in the tail.

This horse is Danny's older sister, 16 year old Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton of Clan Fenton. "Jazz, what are you doing with Dad this early?". Jazz stopped batting her hooves around her dad, and turned around, shifted back to human, her auburn hair waist high and tucked back behind a teal headband, her aqua blue eyes shining in delight, wearing a black blouse, dark blue pants, gray flats. Her totem necklace is in shape of a rearing equine.

"Hey, little bro! You're not gonna believe this! I am going on patrol with Mom and Dad this afternoon. What do you think?". Jazz answered with a wide smile. Danny's eyes widened in surprise, and bit his lip nervously, then smiled weakly, "That's great, Jazz. I am happy for you. Well, I better head up and finish my breakfast before I possibly get late for school.". Jazz smiled, and Jack laughed, "Then you better get going, Danny-boy!".

Danny nodded and left the basement back up to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. A while later, after giving hugs and kisses to his parents and Dani, Danny left home, riding on his scooter on the way to school. He smiled as he glanced at his watch, "Not too bad, just 15 minutes free as I am almost there.". A screech pierced the warming air as Danny instantly looked up to see if Tucker is joining him, but he frowned, recognizing the bird is a different one. He stopped his scooter as the red-tailed hawk flew down, having dark green eyes, and a orange band around one of the bird's legs.

The hawk shifted to human, revealing 14 year old Valerie Gray of Clan Gray. She and her father are shapeshifters like Clan Fenton, Clan Foley, Clan Manson. Valerie has a yellow sleeveless shirt, a orange skirt, and white tennis shoes, and a peach tan backpack. Around her neck is her totem necklace in shape of a diving bird. She spoke, "Danny, we need to talk.".

Danny frowned, "Is it the project again?". Referring to their architecture project which they built the San Francisco Golden Bridge out of Popsicle sticks, it had fallen before, and Danny was afraid to ask if it fell again.

"No, not that, Danny. I saw you last night.". replied Valerie seriously, and Danny inhaled sharply as his eyes widened in shock, and licked his lips, "Are you going to tell everybody?".

Valerie shook her head, "No, since you intend to protect this town, you're a hero. I want to be part of your team, Danny.". Danny blinked, "That's a big thing to ask. Are you sure of this, Valerie?". Valerie set her chin straight as her eyes met Danny's eyes, "I have never been any more sure of anything until now. I want, no, need to help. I understand if you need to talk with Sam and Tucker first. Just know this, I have your back, Danny, and I won't tell anyone until you're ready.".

Danny pursued his lips, and sighed, "Come on then, Valerie. Sam and Tucker's gotta be waiting for me. I don't want to be late.". Valerie nodded and shifted into her hawk form, with Danny firing up his scooter, and almost instantly, they're on the way to Casper High.


	6. Chapter 6

-At sunset-

Jazz was prancing with a serious determination, expressing in her horse form as she went on to finish patrol. She had agreed to check out the park while her parents proceeded to check out the business waterfront as they heard about the disturbance the night before. Suddenly, she heard a crash in the distance, and she ran faster as to not miss it out, and as she turned her head around the corner, her eyes widened.

She saw her brother in tiger form fighting a huge, brown speckled/green pelted alligator, which has a metal collar on it. She recognized her brother's friends, Sam and Tucker, as Sam is in her panther form fighting a white rhino which has a black skull tattoo on its shoulder, and Tucker in his falcon form working together with a red-tailed hawk to attack a brownish-gold bobcat, which has a lime green bandanna.

The alligator has electric green eyes, the white rhino has bright green eyes, and the bobcat has amber crimson eyes. Jazz narrowed her eyes as she watched the trio's battles, then neighed determinedly when she saw the alligator bite Danny's tail, and ran out, rearing and hitting the alligator in the face with her hooves which earned the alligator to hiss and growl. The alligator backed off, shifted into Skulker. "Ah, flog it! Come on, retreat!".

Danny smirked and growled as he leapt into the white rhino's back, scratching the skin, opening the wounds to bleed, and roared to Sam, who purred bemusedly and reared to slam a paw into the rhino's face. The force of the wounds and the slap of the paw made the rhino to roll over, causing Danny to leap back into safe ground. The rhino groaned as it shifted into human, a man by the name of Bill Walker from Clan Walker. He's dressed in a white jacket over a black shirt, with black pants, and white shoes with black accents, and a black fedora. His eyes remain bright green.

Tucker screeched as he was having trouble with the bobcat, and Valerie quite agreed with a returning screech. Jazz clamored over, and whipped her tail into the bobcat's face, and bumped her rump into the bobcat's side, which sent the bobcat rolling over twice, thrice into its back. The bobcat yowled loudly as it shook its head, getting up, and shifted into another human, a woman this time. This is Kathleen 'Kitty' Phillips of Clan Phillips. She has wild, shagged dyed green hair, her eyes are a lighter shade of amber brown. She's wearing a green tank top, a red jacket, and black leggings, and silver high heels.

The Elmerton shapeshifters glared at the five teenage shapeshifters who turned to human already, and left, with Skulker snarling at Danny, "Don't you worry, whelp. We'll be back and we got more tricks!".

Danny scrunched up his forehead, and glared, "And I will be ready to kick some ass!". Soon, the atmosphere was silent, with the quartet staring at Jazz. "Are you telling our folks on us?". asked Tucker with a frown. Jazz shook her head, "Nah, since you are the ones in the rumors, I should let this alone, yet there's quite something I couldn't put my finger on. Oh yeah, why didn't you tell me?".

Danny sighed, "We only had been fighting for the past two weeks, then Valerie just joined earlier after she saw me last night. What do you think how Mom and Dad could feel if they knew that I was out here, protecting Amity Park? I couldn't tell you because..I was afraid. I was afraid you'd tell on me.". Jazz sighed, "Point taken. Yet I know now. Can I join your team?".

Sam replied, "Danny, we trust you, and we believe in you. It's your choice.". Danny looked down, his eyes darting back and forward between his friends and sister. He then nodded, "You can join us, Jazz, on one condition. You cover for us, and we cover for you, yeah?". Jazz smiled widely, her eyes sparkling in victory and respect for her little brother and his friends. "Danny, family protects all, and so I will protect you, little bro. Hell, it's a promise.".

Valerie then smiled, "Welcome to the team, Jazz.". Tucker laughed, "You mean, The Phantom Beasts!". Jazz chuckled, "I have to hear about that. The Phantom Beasts? Kinda fits.".

Danny grinned and laughed, "So, what are we waiting for? We've got time before curfew.". And so the newly added teammate, Jazz gladly joined the team as they walked on, the park lights glimmering in the distance, and the night stars coming out in full sight.


	7. Chapter 7

-A hour later-

Jack and Maddie has returned home to the Fenton household, calling out to Dora, and her boyfriend. "Dora, Axel, we're home!". A man stood on the banister, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Dani is doing well. She's having fun with Wyatt in the playroom. Dora's watching them.". This is Axel Frostbite of Clan Frostbite, the boyfriend of Dora. He has snow-white hair which is a mutation gene in his family, skips a generation every so and then, and violet purple eyes, wearing a cool blue sweatshirt over a golden/silver shirt, blue jeans, and barefoot at the time. His totem necklace on him is in the shape of a bear standing/slashing a paw at nothing.

Maddie smiled, and nodded, "Great. We hardly have you, you should come here more often. Dani missed Wyatt a lot.". Frostbite chuckled warmly, "My son has missed Dani as well. They're trying to draw some things. Could you like to see?". Jack excitedly said, "Oh boy, little pipsqueak is growing up already! Come on, Mads. Let's go see what Dani has made while we were gone.". He skipped up the stairs giddy and happily as Maddie giggled in amusement and love over her husband, and followed behind a bit more calmly, yet curious to find out what Dani has been up to.

Stepping into the playroom that's across from Dani's nursery, the adults smiled as they saw Dani squiggling something upon a piece of paper, and Wyatt finger-painting upon some cardboard. 3 years old Wyatt 'Wulf' Frostbite has scruffy black hair, neon green eyes, and wearing a dark green t-shirt, and blue jeans, and barefoot. Axel didn't even know his ex-girlfriend had Wyatt until she dropped him off at his house, and so Axel raised Wyatt by himself, until he met Dora. Dora became estranged from her older brother at the time.

So, Wyatt is now raised by his father and Dora, and his nickname Wulf was made by Dani. "Have you heard anything from Jazz or Danny?". asked Maddie. Dora smiled, "I have. Jazz's patrolling the park, while Danny and his friends are playing in the football field besides Casper High.". Unknowing that they had finished the patrol together and hanging out upon the hillside near the forest. Maddie nodded, "They'll be home in a couple of hours for curfew.". Jack and the others smiled at that, and continued to watch their children with curiosity and content joy, relaxing around.

Meanwhile, in Vlad's mansion over in Elmerton, Skulker groaned in pain as he checked his forehead. "Who knew that sister of Fenton got a good kick in her hooves?". Kitty challenged with a smirk and a pissed off look in her eyes, "Oh, yeah? That tail of hers gave me splinters in my hair. I got to fit it myself!". A sigh, "You two are fools. You are complaining over senseless things.". said Walker.

"Are you certain of that when you are wounded, Walker?". asked Spectra with a mocking grin. Walker growled lightly, as he winced visibly when he put alcohol on one of his wounds with a dabbing towel. A snickering Ember replied, "Looks like Walker has no answer for that.". Bertrand said nothing and smiled behind his newspaper he's reading.

"Hey, Spectra, where's Vlad?". asked Skulker. Spectra shrugged, replied, "He just told me he's bringing over a old friend of his. Someone we could be allying with.".

"And I am. This is Aragon Mattingly of Clan Mattingly.". He introduced his old friend, Aragon who's wearing a dark purple dress shirt, gray pants, a black belt, and black boots, having amber red eyes and long gray hair tied back in a ponytail like Vlad. His totem necklace is in shape of a open-mouthed, open-winged dragon. Now there are some families who have the same animal totem, and Clan Mattingly is one of them, and also Clan Manson in place of the grandmother. Aragon's the older brother of Dora. Let's say there was a fight and so Dora and Aragon separated for good, becoming estranged. Bertrand blinked, "Aren't you related to that Dora woman?".

"Unfortunately, yes.". Aragon narrowed his eyes in a glare at Bertrand who gulped nervously. "Bertrand, any news from your, say, mission?". Bertand looked up, "Well, sire. I heard that Valerie Gray had joined the team recently, which is why she was fighting Skulker, Walker, and Kitty earlier.".

"Don't forget that the Fenton kid's sister may be joining as well, as she jumped into our battles.". Skulker replied out loud. "Yeah! She hit us! Well, not Walker, but you get the gist!". retorted Kitty sharply.

"Ah, I see. And the youngest child?". asked Vlad. "The kid's all better already, and she nearly found me, luckily I hid in a abandoned mouse hole.". spoke Bertrand with a shiver as he remembered the way he tried to scare the kid, but the kid scared him with a shockingly loud growl he didn't expect from a little toddler girl's lungs.

Vlad nodded deeply, and spoke, "Aragon has contacts who will help us as well. Bertrand, keep on with the mission. And for the rest of you, scare Casper High while I distract Daniel. I am in desperate need to test him once more.". The Elmerton Shapeshifters grinned, with Spectra cackling, "About time! I've been meaning to want to claw that Manson girl badly!". The Plan is continuing on.


	8. Chapter 8

-A few days later-

A roar pierced the air as a sky blue dragon with green spikes/horns fought a black dragon with a purple underbelly/spikes. This was Dora and Aragon in their dragon forms. Below them is a ransaken, broken township, chokeful of fighting shapeshifters; Amity Park against Elmerton.

There's the known shapeshifters: Danny against Vlad; a tiger fighting a lion. Tucker against Ember; a Peregrine Falcon fighting a Indigo Parrot. Jazz against Skulker; a horse fighting a alligator. Sam against Kitty; a panther fighting a bobcat. Paulina against Bertrand; a red fox fighting a cobra.

Then there's the unknown shapeshifters: Dash against Frederich Freakshow; a buffalo fighting a albino buck deer. Star against Carrie Lydia; a swan fighting a porcupine. Valerie against Desiree Genie; a hawk fighting a owl. Jack against Johnny Thirteen; a bear fighting a wolverine. Merlin Clockwork against Pariah Dark; a dinosaur fighting another dinosaur. Frostbite against Binx Knight; a bear fighting a winged horse. Kwan against Riley Luady; a elk fighting a boar. Henry Cujo against Nicolai Technus; a dog fighting a elephant. Lennox Lancer against Garth Undergrowth; a chimpanzee fighting a beaver.

Frederich Freakshow of Clan Freakshow is a anemic pale man, with pale amber red eyes, wearing a black jacket over a purple vest, which is over a white shirt as well. He wore black pants, and gray tap shoes, and around his neck is his totem necklace in shape of a buck lowering its antlers in defense. His animal form is, of course, a albino buck deer, with bright red eyes, and a purple bow tie under his chin on his neck. His girlfriend is Carrie Lydia, and he's one of Aragon's contacts.

Carrie Lydia of Clan Lydia is a tanned woman, with crimson amber red eyes, a black mohawk, and wearing a black tank top under a blood red jacket, black jeans, and black boots. The most prominent feature of her is her tattoos, covered all over her body. Her totem necklace is in shape of a standing porcupine. Of course, her animal form is a brown porcupine with black tipped quills, and blood red eyes. Her boyfriend is Frederich Freakshow, and she's one of Aragon's contacts.

There's Desiree Genie of Clan Genie is a dark-skinned woman, with turquoise blue eyes, long wavy black hair. She's wearing a midriff-high purple tank top, purple harem pants, and black heels. Her totem necklace is in shape of a stalking open-winged owl. Yes, her totem animal is a tawny brown owl with molten golden-red eyes, and a green band around one of the legs. She is one of the contacts in Aragon's circle.

Johnny Thirteen of Clan Thirteen is a pale-skinned man with dark blonde locks, and mint green eyes. He's wearing a gray jacket over a white shirt, torn dark brown pants, and black-green boots. His totem necklace is in shape of a open-jawed wolverine as if it's hissing or growling. His totem animal, is of course, a brown furred wolverine with a green bandanna that's embroidered with skulls. He is also Kitty's boyfriend, being called over by Kitty in emergency times.

Merlin Clockwork is one of Frostbite's old friends, a middle-aged, warm tan man, with warm red amber eyes, and coal black hair. He has a dark purple coat over a sleeved light purple shirt, dark blue pants, and strapped brown sandals. His most prominent feature is his black scar over his left eye. His totem necklace is in shape of a tall, roaring biped dinosaur. His animal form is of a Tyrannosaurus Rex aka T-Rex. His pelt is dark green with a few bluish-black stripes on the back, and his eyes are glowing neon red.

Pariah Dark is one of Aragon's contacts. He's a pale-skinned man, with neon green eyes, and dark brown hair with neon green tips, and a brown beard. He's wearing a red dress shirt, black pants, and gray boots. He has a black scar over his right eye. Pariah and Merlin are adversaries; great enemies, much like Danny and Vlad. His totem necklace is in shape of a stalking tall, biped dinosaur. His animal form is of a Spinosaurus, slightly larger than the T-Rex, yet pretty much equal in weight, size, and strength. The pelt is black with a gray underbelly, with the sail blood red, and the eyes glowing a darker neon green.

Binx Knight is Pariah Dark's follower. He's a dark-skinned man with a black buzz cut with violet tints, and light green eyes. He's wearing a silver shirt under a black jacket, black pants, and gray boots. His totem necklace is in shape of a winged horse. His animal form, yes, is of a winged horse, the pelt being black, with silver socks on all legs, and the eyes are grass green.

Riley Luady of Clan Luady is a old friend of Vlad. She's a mildly tanned woman with gray-white hair, electric green eyes, wearing a pink flannel shirt, blue pants, and black flats. Her totem necklace is in shape of a tusked bovine. Her animal form is a wild boar, the pelt musky brown with silver tips upon the snout, and the eyes are blood red.

Henry Cujo of Clan Cujo is one of Danny's teachers, and Lennox's best friend. A middle-aged black haired man, with foam green eyes, wearing a black shirt with a neon green tie, bright blue pants, and black tap shoes. His totem necklace is in shape of a dog baring its teeth. His animal form is a enormous black dog with silver claws, wearing a blue collar, and the eyes are scarlet red.

Nicolai Technus of Clan Technus is another old friend of Vlad. A white-haired man, with pale tan skin, and crimson red eyes, Nicolai wears a white shirt under a black overcoat, with a gray belt, gray-white pants, and black lab boots. His totem necklace is in shape of a bovine weaving its extra appendage in a 'wave'. His animal form is a Pgymy elephant, the pelt being a musky gray, with darker ears, and the eyes are shiny black.

Lennox Lancer of Clan Lancer is also one of Danny's teachers, and Henry's best friend. A balding, middle-aged man, with pea green eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a black tie, brown pants, and black tap shoes. His totem necklace is in shape of a four legged bipedal human-like saurian. His animal form is a chimpanzee, the pelt black, and the eyes are a bright amber brown.

Garth Undergrowth of Clan Undergrowth is one contact in Pariah's circle. A lime green-dyed haired man, with dark skin, and bright amber red eyes, Garth wears a grass green tank top, a black belt which is holding up his dark green pants, and black sandals. His totem necklace is in shape of a semi-aquatic four-legged animal with a flat tail high in the air. His totem animal is a beaver, the pelt dark brown, and the eyes are black.

How did this battle bought about a destroyed town, and sides fighting? Well, we'd have to go back exactly one day ago to the beginning of this.


	9. Chapter 9

-Exactly one day ago-

Danny has returned home, dropping exhaustively into the couch, as he fought some of his enemies at Casper High, along with some surprising help from his classmates and teachers. His best friends and sister fought too. He could only hope his parents didn't hear about this, as it was a plot of Vlad for sure, attacking Casper High in actions of his allies/minions.

"Wow, look at this nasty cut on my leg, Danny.". replied Jazz as she heaved heavily into her favorite recliner, glancing at the bandaged cut on her thigh, bleeding again. Danny looked over, "Oh, boy, it's still oozing. You better get that re-bandaged up in the bathroom before our parents see that.". Danny is cut up too, but not as badly as Jazz, having a superlative cut on his cheek, and his shoulder.

"See what?". asked a serious, concerned voice. Both Danny and Jazz looked over to see Maddie holding Dani by the hands, with Jack by her side. Jazz gulped nervously, "Danny, it's your chance.". Danny looked over with a snap of his head toward Jazz, and Jazz shrugged helplessly with a concerned expression. Danny sighed heavily, and replied, "We got hurt today. There was fighting at Casper High. Some of the Elmerton shapeshifters showed up, and I had to do something. You see..the truth is..I am one of the night shapeshifters in that rumor you have been hearing about. Sam and Tucker are the others.".

Maddie and Jack stared silently in shock, with Dani uncaring, as she let go of her mother, heading back to the kitchen, hoping to sneak in some cookies from the jar. "You could have called us to help, Daniel James Fenton.". Maddie sternly said, with Danny bowing his head nervously. "We have more experience in this kind of situation, yet you and Jasmine took this in your own hands, and no less at your school!".

"Yeah, we could've kicked some butt together!". Jack chimed in. Maddie cleared her throat as she glanced at her husband, who rubbed the back of his neck, "Er, I mean, you would have been very injured or worse!".

Jazz grunted lightly as she brought up her recliner forward, "Mom, Dad, there was a reason why Danny did this. He wanted to protect Amity Park just like you guys.".

"Jazz's right. Mom and Dad, I wanted to do something great, and you're the greatest shapeshifters I knew all my life. I needed to do this, and I have learned so much through my night work.". Danny replied after he looked up, and took a deep breath.

Maddie sighed lightly, and came over to sit upon the couch besides Danny, and suddenly hugged her son, "Oh, look at you, my baby boy! Barely 14 years old, and you're protecting our home. I love you, darling.". She drew back to smile at her son, with love and pride in her eyes, "I am so proud of you, Danny.".

Danny smiled hesitantly, "Really?". A laugh and chuckle as Jack jumped into the other side of the couch, and placed a hand on Danny's back, "Yeah, we're happy and proud for you, Danny-boy! Now, you gotta let us help you, yeah, son?".

Danny laughed as he hugged his dad, "Of course, Dad! You and Mom is going to be great helping us!". He felt his mother hugging him from the back. "Oi, what am I, leftover fudge?". Jazz teased as she juggled her injured leg as she came over. Danny, and his parents laughed as they welcomed Jazz into the hug.

"Hey, where's Dani? She oughta to be in this hug too!". Jack exclaimed in curiousity. Maddie let go momentarily, confused for a second until she heard a giggle in the kitchen, then suddenly a hissing sound came.

"Oh no, don't turn the stovetop on, darling!". Maddie called out as she ran off in a rush into the kitchen, then a ear-piercing scream sounded out, causing the others on the couch to leap off and run. They saw Maddie frozen stiff, with Dani clutched snugly in a cobra's grip. "Shit, it's a cobra!". Jazz shouted as she realized that her mother's afraid of big snakes. Danny narrowed his eyes, "Dad, go bear, while I grab the snake away from Dani.". He whispered to a seriously faced Jack who nodded subtly, and Danny crepted back slowly. Jack shifted, growling loudly as he thumped his paws threateningly. The cobra's grip slowly loosened as he was watching Jack, who was coming forward.

Suddenly a roar came out of nowhere, and the cobra turned around, his coils loosed out, letting Dani go, with a tiger grabbing the cobra's head, and twisted his head as he threw the cobra over against the wall. The cobra shifted into Bertrand, groaning in pain, unable to get up with a headache pounding inside his head. The tiger pounced into Bertrand, snarled lowly, and slowly shifted back into Danny. "Who sent you?". He demanded softly.

Bertand gulped loudly, realizing that Danny's icy glare is more scary than Vlad's blood red eyes in lion style, and replied warily, "Someone you know.". Danny growled, "Try again, or I'm gonna do something worse than what I did earlier, as you had my little sister in your coils.".

"She was scaring me again, I had to do something!". Bertand whimpered in fright. Danny became confused for a second,then snapped back into scary mode once more, "Who sent you to my house, to spy on my family?". Bertand sighed heavily, "He's gonna kill me for this. Alright! It's Vlad Masters, happy?!".

"Vlad Masters?!". yelled Maddie in shock. Bertand nodded, "He asked, actually, more like he demanded me to spy on you and your family, and inform him all I could see and hear, and I did.".

Danny whispered, "Then, cobra, you go back to him, and tell him that I am ready for him. Tomorrow at noon, and tell him to bring all of his friends. I will bring mine, and we will fight until one or the other surrenders. Make sure of the message clearly, cobra.". Bertand nodded, understanding crystal clear. "Then GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!". Danny roared, causing Bertrand to shift into his cobra form, and escape into the mouse hole, quickly getting away from Danny's fury, and heading to another person's fury in another town.

Danny grinned sheepishly at his parents, "I need to tell the whole story, huh?". His parents nodded silently as Jack recently shifted back to normal, with Maddie hugging Dani worriedly tight, and Jazz staring at him in concern. Danny sighed, and then proceeded to tell everything as the Fenton household went back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my viewers, Traveler here. Now I have informed you that shapeshifters find their totem animal/get their totem necklace at verily pre-teen, teenage years. At toddler age, it's unheard of, yet rarely noted as you see, their personality has to grow, become their focus of who they are. Now, with situations like I am going to show you, can encourage strongly of shapeshifting. Much like Jack-Jack from The Incredibles the Disney/Pixar movie. So, please enjoy! -Traveler.**

-Epilogue: 7 years later-

"The battle of Amity Park against Elmerton was fierce. Danny's side won, leaving a humiliated and angered Vlad in his wake. When nobody was noticing, Vlad sneaked away, and got into my house, fought my mother, and took me and Wulf.". replied Dani in her all 8 years of age, wearing a rose red dress, and her raven black locks in a braid down her back. She was telling the story again, to her young cousin, Donner, who is the 6 year old son of Jazz.

Wearing a cute blue suit, with neon green sneakers, Donner has bright teal eyes, and light auburn orange hair in a shaggy nest. He asked chirpily, "What happened next, Dani?". Dani smiled softly, and pursued her lips thoughtfully. "Now, I don't remember it since I was too young at the time, but what my folks and Danny said, well..".

 _ **{Flashback}-**_

 _ **Danielle and Wulf cried, reaching with their small arms as Vlad took them away, flying up and away in a exo-suit that Vlad created by himself. Maddie yelled, "We gotta do something! Jack, throw something, anything!". Jack exclaimed, "No, I might hit Dani or Wulf!". Meanwhile, Dani whimpered violently as she realized that she is being taken away from her family, and desperate to do something, and glared at Vlad, and yelled to Wulf in toddler talk, who nodded. Dani then shifted into a strange furred red-brown wolf cub which gave out a loud roar-bark, startling Vlad to shriek out like a lady.**_

 _ **"What's happening up there?!". screamed Maddie as she worriedly looked at Jack, and Danny turned to tell Tucker, "Tuck, shift and fly up there, NOW!". Never to disobey his best friend when he's desperate, Tucker nodded and shifted into his Falcon form, and flew up quickly, with Valerie noticing from a distance away, shifting as well, joining in her Hawk form to see what's going up there. Up there, Dani tortured Vlad by growling and snapping at him, as Wulf suddenly shifted into a black bear cub, roaring as he batted at the wings, intending to destroy them. Dani then shifted into another animal, this time as a donkey foal, braying loudly into Vlad's ears, kicking with the back legs, the hooves hitting Vlad's sides and stomach.**_

 _ **Wulf noticed that the wings wasn't bending under his strength, and shifted into a heavier animal, this time into a brown-black gorilla baby. He jumped and pounded into the wings, jarring Vlad and causing him to wobble. But Vlad isn't giving up as he headed up, struggling as he was trying to get in his own Tiltrotor. Dani noticed, and tried again for one last time, remembering her big brother, shifting once more into another animal, a orange-white tiger cub this time.**_

 _ **She roared pitifully, struggling to sound out like her big brother, and the memories of Danny as the tiger consumed Vlad, and he shouted, "Not another one!". He let Dani go, falling with a scream, shifting back to human, with Wulf jumping off the wings, shifting into a red-black griffin fledgling. He grabbed Dani's body, with his paws/talons, struggling to slow the fall down. Tucker and Valerie saved the day suddenly, by sweeping in, and grabbing Wulf's shoulders side by side.**_

 _ **Vlad screamed as he made it into the Tiltrotor, "I'll get revenge on you all, and I will make sure you'll be dead!". Jack narrowed his eyes angrily and seriously, and he looked over to the Fenton RV. He groaned lightly, "I'll buy another one, a better one next time.". He grunted, shifted into bear form, threw the RV up. All Vlad knew in that moment when the RV crashed into his tiltrotor, is that he's done for.**_ _ **Sure enough, there was a huge explosion while the shapeshifters in the air made it to safe ground. -{End of Flashback}**_

"And everybody in Amity Park fixed the town up, mostly back to normal with some changes.". Dani replied. Donner then asked, "What happened to the bad guys?".

Dani grinned, "Some of them converted to the good side, while the others left Elmerton, heading somewhere we don't know.". Donner nodded satisfactory. Then a lovely song came on, startling them to turn around in their chairs as their mothers, fathers and aunts, uncles headed down the aisle, heading up to the front where a 21 year old Danny stood by, with his best friend Tucker by the side. Dressed smartly and handsomely in their black/purple suits, the two boys nodded to each other, and then looked up when Sam stepped in, with her father Jeremy by her side.

Sam looks so beautiful in her purple gown, yet she has her black combat boots hidden underneath which Danny noticed with a proud, happy grin. Soon, the couple was married, the ceremony happening in the new park, and with the whole family and friends shifting to cheer them in sounds of animal happiness. Dani in her official wolf form, with Donner as a young zebra foal. They all shifted back when Danny and Sam got into their own car, going off.

"Dani, do we live happily ever after?". asked Donner, and Dani smiled with a nod, "Yes, Donner, we indeed do.". Amity Park is at peace finally.


End file.
